The Powerpuff Girls: Invasion of Blood Eye
by Obscuruptus
Summary: As Townsville prepares for it's annual Shooting Star Festival they get some unannounced invaders from outer space. Will the Powerpuff Girls be able to defeat Blood Eye and his minions or will Earth be taken by these dangerous invaders to be sold at a high price?
1. They Arrive

The city of Townsville... Is preparing for the annual shooting star festival. Every 3 years a barrage of shooting stars passes over the Townsville sky. So to celebrate this occasion every citizen takes time out of their daily lives to watch the stars. Let's go ahead and take a good look at the festival.

* * *

The Townsville Shooting Star Festival was in full swing. People were getting food to their left and playing games to their right. Why even the Mayor and Miss Bellum had their own pickle cart set up.

"Step up, step up. Get your Pickle Mayors here! Only 4 dollars!" The Mayor shouted.

"Mayor, don't you think you should be tending to the ceremony when the shooting stars appear?" Miss Bellum asked.

"Yes I know, but we've got plenty of time." The Mayor reassured,

"I mean the ceremony doesn't start until..."

He then looked at his watch and then noticed the time.

"Five minutes! We're late!" He shouted and then quickly ran up to a stage with a podium and microphone as quickly as he could. He then adjusted himself and cleared his throat,

"My dear citizens of Townsville. Every three years beautiful shooting stars race across the sky. Now we're here once again to witness them. So without further ado... Observe the glorious shooting stars!"

At that moment said shooting stars had begun to fly across the sky. Everyone was amazed with their constant 'ooos' and 'aaaaahs'

"You see, Miss Bellum? I have everything under control." The Mayor said confidently.

"Of course you do." Miss Bellum said sarcastically since a lot of stuff under the Mayor's watch seems to go wrong.

"You said it." The Mayor said proudly,

"Nothing can possibly go wrong."

Oh boy would he regret those words because Miss Bellum noticed that three of those shooting stars were coming right towards the festival.

"Um, Mayor." Miss Bellum said.

"Yes, Miss Bellum?" The Mayor asked before noticing the approaching shooting stars,

"Oh... Everybody RUN!"

The citizens ran away screaming as the stars seemed to crash land on the stage. After the smoke cleared and everyone came out of their hiding spots they then noticed those stars weren't stars at all... they were actually weird looking space pods. Two of the three pods opened and out came really strange looking fellahs.

One was short, blue colored skin and had very long hair, his outfit was even weirder it looked like some kind of battle armor with pink and blue colors. The armor had many guards and upward shoulder guards with boots and gloves. He also had some weird device on his left eye with a blue lens on it. The second man was taller and was green with his hair in a chonmage like style with the same armor but with light green and blue colors without the gloves and boots. He had the same device but with a green lens.

The small one spoke with a very reserved and silent voice,

"Hmmm. It appears we've landed in the middle of some sort of... celebration."

The tall one spoke with a very cool, calm, collected, and sophisticated like voice,

"Indeed. But no matter we have a job to do at the moment, Smate."

"Right, of course Zennel." The small mysterious man responded.

The Mayor approached slowly along with Miss Bellum,

"Hello... visitors... welcome... to... earth. If you come to see our leader than you've already met him, I'm the Mayor." The silly short man said.

"Intriguing. Your the leader huh?" Zennel asked.

"Blood Eye. We met the one in charge." Smate said to the unopened pod which began to open.

A third man came out. He had red skin, red eyes, red short hair, same battle armor as Smate's but in red, yellow and black. He spoke with a very menacing and evil voice,

"So your the leader in charge of here?"

"That's right. Whatever business you have you can discuss with me." The Mayor said proudly.

"I'm not so sure about these guys. They seem very... odd." Miss Bellum noted.

"Oh, nonsense. Not every visitor from outer space can be hostile." The Mayor noted.

Blood Eye however had a very evil smirk about him,

"Unfortunately, you're wrong about us."

He then got a very dark looking aura around him and then let loose blasts all over the festival destroying things causing the townspeople to run in fear and Blood Eye took the Mayor and Miss Bellum hostage, locking them in one of the pods.

"Now citizens of this planet. We don't want to cause any further damage. Just surrender your planet so it can be auctioned off to the highest bidder." Zennel said calmly.

"If you try to fight back you'll be eliminated theroughly." Smate said forming some dark red saucer in his hand.

"Yes, so everyone just stay still while we take this planet for our own." Blood-Eye smirked.

Inside the locked pod Miss Bellum said,

"Still think their not hostile?"

"Okay, I might have been wrong. But no matter, we can call the girls." The Mayor said and then revealed he was wearing a watch in the shape of the hotline,

"I got this from Professor Utonium in case we can't get to the regular hotline. It'll call the girls in a flash."

He then pressed a button on it and the nose started to beep red.

* * *

At the home of the Powerpuffs said girls were in their room doing stuff they liked. Blossom was reading books, Bubbles was coloring with crayons and Buttercup was punching her punching bag when the hotline started to ring and Blossom picked it up.

"Hello Mayor, what's the situation?" She asked.

"Powerpuff Girls! The shooting star festival is under attack! Three strange looking aliens have come to take our planet and they've locked me and Miss Bellum in one their pods. You have to save us!" The Mayor shouted.

"We're on our way." Blossom said and hung up,

"Girls, the shooting star festival is under attack by aliens. We've gotta get over there fast."

"The festival, huh? I always wanted to got there but the Professor was always too busy to take us." Buttercup commented.

"I like shooting stars. They remind me of those cute stars I like to draw in school." Bubbles giggled.

The girls then flew out the windows and towards the festival where one of their toughest battles would definitely take place.


	2. Meet Blood-Eye

The Powerpuff Girls flew fast towards the festival and eventually made it. Blood-Eye however smirked and said,

"Ah your here. I thought my scouter picked up three approaching power levels. Now who are you three?"

"We're the Powerpuff Girls!" The girls shouted together.

"We're here to kick butt and ask questions never." Buttercup said.

"Actually I do have a question. What do you want with our planet?" Blossom asked.

"We are simply here to liberate your planet and to sell it to the highest bidder." Zennel said very calmly.

"If you wish to get in our way than you will suffer dire consequences." Smate threatened.

"Your mean." Bubbles said.

"And your a child. What's your excuse?" Smate taunted with a smirk.

"Alright, enough talk! You gonna surrender or do we have to rough you up?!" Buttercup asked pounding her fists together.

Blood-Eye chuckled darkly,

"Smate, Zennel deal with these uninvited guests. I will prepare to issue the Mayor to surrender his planet."

Said partners nodded and flew near the girls.

"Alright then, let us begin." Zennel said getting in a fight stance along with Smate.

"Careful girls, they're probably tougher than they look." Blossom warned.

"Chill out Blos, we can take these guys." Buttercup boasted and then charged right towards Zennel,

"Here's a knuckle sandwich just for you!"

She then threw the punch but suddenly Zennel disappeared, reappeared behind her and landed a kick to her back sending her to the ground.

"That was rather predictable. I'm afraid if your strategy is going to be just charging then I'm quite sorry for you." Zennel said.

Buttercup got back to her feet and said,

"Yeah, well I feel sorry that your still here!"

She charged again and Zennel disappeared, reappeared, grabbed her arm, punched her in the stomach, threw her into the air and fired a giant laser out of his mouth.

"GAH!" Buttercup shouted in pain as the blast hit her sending her to the ground.

"Are you quite sure you want to continue? Your quite outmatched." Zennel suggested.

"Shut it! I don't need your advice!" Buttercup shouted and charged again.

However Zennel seemed to form two green energy spheres and shouted,

"Double Eraser Cannon!"

He then fired them at Buttercup which blew up in her face sending her through one the ferris wheel, which Zennel then prepared to pick up with his bare hands.

Buttercup was quite shocked, this Zennel guy was extremely strong.

"Prepare to perish at my hands. Sorry by the way." He apologized and swung the wheel towards the girl.

Buttercup managed to dodge in time but ended up leaving her open to a kick to her face and rapid punches all over her body. Then she got put in a head lock and Zennel dropped towards the ground and smashed her onto the ground.

"Are you sure you wish to continue this?" Zennel asked.

Buttercup grumbled, got free and managed to kick Zennel in his face hard sending him flying away.

"Alright, now your asking for pain." Buttercup said.

"Very well, I suppose with you I won't hold back." Zennel said and then the two charged each other and a flurry of punches and kicks were thrown between the two.

* * *

Meanwhile Blossom and Bubbles were dealing with Smate.

"Do you honestly think you'll defeat me? I am the smartest in the universe, my knowledge is vast and boundless.

"Really? Then you must be smart enough to know you'll be defeated." Blossom smirked.

"Yeah, and your hair looks stupid." Bubbles taunted.

Smate however smirked and went,

"I could say the same to you as well."

Bubbles gasped, getting tears in her eyes and said,

"My hair is stupid? That's really mean."

"Well do you know what's also mean?" Smate asked.

"What?" Bubbles asked and was subsequently punched in the face and slammed onto the ground face first.

"That." Smate answered,

"You stupid idiot."

"Hey, you leave my sister alone!" Blossom shouted charging towards Smate but just ended up getting blasted in the face by a laser that came from his finger.

"Do you wish to try that again?" He asked and then noticed his leg was grabbed and he was slammed onto the ground multiple times and then was kicked into the dunk tank where all the water splashed onto him which shorted out his scouter,

"Damn it! Now I'm gonna need to make a new scouter for myself."

Smate managed to get up and look Bubbles in the eye, throwing his scouter on the ground and crushing it with his foot,

"I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Bubbles said confused.

"Yes." Smate said and then formed two laser discs in his hands,

"A haircut, or should I say, a head cut."

He then flung them towards Bubbles' head but she managed to duck but they unfortunately cut off a few hairs off her pigtails. Bubbles noticed and saw that her hair was ruined.

Smate chuckled a bit,

"Just like girls, they think their hair is so precious that they don't even have time to think, oh what am I saying you can't think at all."

Bubbles then charged at Smate shouting and landed a furious punch to his face and did many other pretty brutal attacks. Almost as brutal as the beating he gave to Fuzzy when he gave her... meat hair.

Bubbles then finished Smate off by throwing him into the biggest attraction making the whole thing crash right on top of him.

Bubbles breathed heavily as she looked upon the destruction and then noticed the rubble start to rumble and Smate came out looking dazed and beat up. So much so that he was seeing stars.

"Mad powerpuff, party of one. Your table's ready." He mumbled and then fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Serves you right... meany." Bubbles said crossing her arms in anger.

"Good job, Bubbles. Now we gotta take care of the other alien." Blossom said as both of them charged towards Zennel and Buttercup.

* * *

Zennel and Buttercup had took their fight to the hall of constelations as the green saiyan tried to blast Buttercup with ki but kept missing.

"I must admit, your a lot better than I initially intended. But this is as far as you go." Zennel commented.

"I don't think so zenn brain." Buttercup taunted.

"Sticks and stones will break my bones." Zennel said and then punched Buttercup in her gut,

"And that certainly will."

Buttercup stumbled as she held the place where she was hit.

"Now I believe it is time to end this." Zennel said and then formed a red ball in his hand,

"This will disintegrate you completely. You were a worthy opponet, I will indeed miss you."

He prepared to throw the energy ball when suddenly Blossom and Bubbles busted through one of the walls and slammed right into him sending him flying through many walls and out the building.

"Clever girls." Zennel commented before loosing consciousness.

Blossom and Bubbles helped Buttercup up.

"Can you stand?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I could take him on my own." Buttercup commented.

"Of course you could." Blossom smiled,

"Now let's deal with their leader."

"Got it." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded.

The girls then flew back to the stage and saw Blood-Eye just standing there.

"Ah, you've defeated Zennel and Smate. I'm impressed, but barely. It's actually the first time in many years... that I've been made such a fool out of. Me, Blood-Eye, being stopped by little kindergarten girls." He commented with a surprisingly calm tone but suddenly his eyes glowed red a bit and that same dark aura went around him and he had a furious look upon him,

"How dare you... How dare you little ants squirming out of the dirt."

The girls were quite shocked at the energy coming off of Blood-Eye who proceeded to make a fist out of his right hand and shouted,

"I will enjoy every moment of me torturing you to death... SLOWLY!"

The aura around him then faded away as his face seemed to go back to that snarky calm look,

"Very well, If you truly want to get in my way... I won't stop you. Your attempts will be in vain for after I kill you I'll rip out each and every internal and outernal organ straight out of your pathetic bodies. Now..."

Blood-Eye then put one arm behind him and his other arm right in front of him,

"Anyone who wants to die first... Come at me."


	3. The Battle for Earth

Blood-Eye and the Powerpuff Girls stood across from each other waiting for the other to attack.

"Girls, be careful. Blood-Eye seems more powerful than his lackeys. Don't let your guard down." Blossom said.

"Right." Bubbles said.

"Whatever. We're gonna kick his butt back to where he came from any other way. Let's just get this started." Buttercup snarked.

"Well, you seem confident in yourself. Your power level seems to be quite high." Blood-Eye stated.

"Power level?" Buttercup said confused.

"Oh right, your not familiar with our technology. We are of a race known as... the Saiyans. Our planet was destroyed by an evil space tyrant many years ago. Lucky for me and my partners we escaped without dying. Now that we've discovered your planet we plan to take it for our own and remake our planet. But of course... your people will have to die. Oh wait, I went on a tangent this thing across my eye is a scouter. It can scan anybody and tell me how high their power level is. I'm reading your power level at 50,000. The girl with the bow, your power level seems balanced, a steady 10,000. But the last one, hm hm hm. Your power level is beyond weak. Your power level is a mere 1,000. Barely worth the effort. But I do have a saying. 'You want to destroy you enemy...' Blood-Eye explained with a smirk and then subsequently kicked Bubbles right in her stomach causing her to flinch,

'Start with the weakest link.'

Blood-Eye then punched Bubbles right in her face and punched her some more then kicked her into the air. When she came back down he punched her really hard in her gut and finished with a punch to her face sending her flying away and crash into another attraction making it fall to the ground on top of her.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup shouted.

"Alright, you've asked for a massive order of butt whooping with a side of kick to the face!" Buttercup shouted angry and charged right towards Blood-Eye.

She threw a punch but the evil saiyan simply moved to the side and dodged it. She tried to hit him multiple times but he kept dodging.

"If this is your strategy... then it's a foolish one." Blood-Eye commented and then punched Buttercup in her stomach and then blasted her with a dark energy blast.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted as her sister landed by her completely dazed.

"Well, it appears that your the only one left. Shall we finish this dance?" Blood-Eye asked that evil smirk never leaving his face.

"Your not gonna get away with this! I'll stop you right here!" Blossom shouted firing off her laser eyes which Blood-Eye smacked away and countered with more ki blasts which she dodged as well.

Blossom then got up close and started punching rapidly but Blood-Eye countered with punches as well, each blow connecting to the other in a never ending chain.

"I admit. You are quite skilled in combat. But eventually you will tire out and when that happens... you will perish by hands." Blood-Eye predicted.

"So? You will as well!" Blossom shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Silly human. My power level above 500,000 I'm more powerful than you can possibly imagine. I have loads of energy to spare. While you... are limited." Blood-Eye taunted.

Eventually Blood-Eye kicked Blossom away and flew back a few feet and then charged and fired a large red blast.

"Photon Flash!" He shouted.

Blossom got caught up in the blast and it left quite a crater of destruction behind her. She dropped onto the ground completely exhausted, battered and beaten.

"Do you see now? You are going to die by my hands." Blood-Eye laughed,

"And when you and your team-mates are dead this planet will become mine!"

Blossom panted as she struggled to get up,

"No... I won't... let you... win."

"You still won't give up? I don't know if your quite brave or completely foolish... probably a bit of both." Blood-Eye chuckled at his own joke.

Blossom finally managed to get up, her dress had lots of holes and he bow was half gone,

"I don't care. I will stop you. Or I'll die trying."

"Well your right about the last part." Blood-Eye commented.

Blossom was about to fall down but suddenly Buttercup and Bubbles came to her side to keep her up.

"Don't you dare fall on us now, Blos." Buttercup said.

"We're with you... till the end." Bubbles panted.

Blossom smiled and said,

"Thanks girls."

"Oh how touching... I think I'm gonna throw up." Blood-Eye gagged in disgust.

The girls then charged full straight ahead covered in their respective color auras screaming as they barged into Blood-Eye and began to punch and kick him. He managed to block a few and even land some hits on them. Buttercup threw a fire ball which Blood-Eye swatted away but then got kicked in the back of the head by Bubbles. He grabbed the leg and threw her away but then got blasted with laser eyes from all three of them in his face.

"GAAAAHH!" He shouted in pain.

The girls then wailed on him while he was distracted and they laid a final kick to Blood-Eyes face, shattering his scouter lens and sending him flying onto the ground.

They panted as they wondered if he was down for the count.

"I must say. That was rather impressive." Blood-Eye commented covering his left eye and getting back up,

"It looks like I underestimated you. That won't be a mistake I make twice."

He then lowered his hand and revealed... a horrifying sight. His left eye... it was made entirely of pure, red blood.

The girls gasped in shock.

"Ah you saw my eye. Lost my real one in a battle long ago. I was bleeding out and was bound to die. But I was saved by a sorcerer that healed my wound and made this new eye for me. It can also do many things you'd never thought was possible. Time for a demonstration." Blood-Eye smiled evilly as the blood in his eye shot towards the girls and formed a giant arm with grabbed the girls and began to crush them,

"Oh, he also gave it magical abilities that I can control with a simple thought. Now I will enjoy watching you get crushed as the life slowly fades from your eyes. Guess I'm giving you the Evil Eye."

He then laughed maniacally at his own joke as the girls were slowly dying.

"I can't get loose. This blood is surprisingly strong and sturdy!" Buttercup shouted.

"How are we going to beat him? He's stronger than any foe we've previously fought." Bubbles asked.

"I don't know. But there's no way we're going to give up our planet to his creep from outer space. We have to win or earth is done for!" Blossom shouted.

Her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Alright, concentrate real hard. Let the power increase within you!" Blossom shouted.

The three girls closed their eyes as respective color auras surrounded them.

"Wh-what's this?" Blood-Eye wondered.

The girls concentrated more as their power grew until eventually they were able to get free of the blood as the auras continued to surround them.

"Blood-Eye. Your done for!" Blossom shouted.

"You will not take our planet!" Bubbles shouted.

"So prepare to get wrecked!" Buttercup shouted.

"Ha! Tough words! Alright then if your going to show your true strength... then I won't hold back either!" Blood-Eye bellowed as he charged his energy to it's highest limit and charged straight towards them.

Our heroes and villain clashed multiple blows between each other. Blood-Eye blasted multiple blasts but the girls power seemed to rival his own and he got almost utterly destroyed as blows hit his stomach, face, guts and all over. Blood-Eye then got punched to the ground leaving a crater where he jumped up showing battle damage as he started to bleed.

"Grrrr! I don't believe it! I'm getting beaten by stupid girls! That's it! I've had it! I don't need your damn planet anymore!" He shouted before flying high up into the sky. He had a furious look as he formed a yellow ball with his finger, lifting it above him making it into a supernova,

"I'LL DESTROY THIS PLANET ALONG WITH EVERYONE ON IT! INCLUDING YOU!"

He then threw the giant supernova towards the girls,

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The girls however didn't look fazed as they formed an energy ball of their own from their own power and fired it towards the supernova. The two balls clashed against each other but eventually the girls ball destroyed the ball and it hit Blood-Eye,

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The blast resulted in a massive explosion which left Blood-Eye on the ground battered and bruised.

"Serves you right, now get off our planet." Blossom said exhausted.

Blood-Eye managed to get back on his feet with a furious look,

"Fine, it's clear that I'm outmatched. Your stronger than you looked. I suppose I'll retreat for now. But know this, I will return for you. And when that happens... I will kill you and every single person that you care about."

He then picked up his two comrades and took them to the pods letting the Mayor and Miss Bellum out before entering them,

"Farewell for now, Powerpuffs. We shall meet again."

The pod doors then closed as they took off out of earth's atmosphere. The girls panted as the pods finally left the atmosphere.

"Well done girls. You've done it again!" The mayor shouted excited.

"Aw, it was nothing Mayor. But he will be back." Blossom said.

"So what, if he does come back we'll kick his butt again." Buttercup said.

* * *

Blood-Eye scowled in his pod as they left for whatever planet awaited them.

_So they want to make an enemy out of me. Well they just did. This isn't over. For I shall return. But I will become stronger. I will unlock the legend that everyone said was a myth... I will... become... a Dark Super Saiyan!_

Blood-Eye then laughed maniacally as the pods flew out of sight.

* * *

**That doesn't sound good. What is this Dark Super Saiyan he speaks of? But no matter what is the day will be saved... Thanks to... the Powerpuff Girls**

**The End.**


End file.
